Suzaku, the Good Boy
by MadameJeanne
Summary: Suzaku Kururuugi is a two-year-old wolf owned by Lelouch Lamperouge, a poor teenager that is incredibly smart and has big heart. Will Suzaku win the battle of love from his Master when fate sets it's many challenges before him? Rated T for Safety.
1. Suzaku, the Good Boy

Just a short oneshot about Lelouch and Suzaku as a overly huge wolf.

I'm considering about actually continuing this, but I want to finish my other thing before I do anything else.

I'm just not in the mood though. But I tried a different way of writing stuff here. It was good practice. Review afterward btw?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or it's characters.

* * *

[ February 28, 2016 ]

His long, pale, and white fingers had wrapped tightly around the slim handle of the rather flimsy shopping basket, looking hard at the pitiful sight before him. His much darker lashes collected rain drops even more quickly than being blinked away, but the box that sat before the boy was perfectly viable. It was soggy, wet, and looked like it was left alone for a while.

But something still was in that box. He could tell easily by the rather large brown object in the corner of the box was quaking from the cold, making small whining noises when the rain splashed his pelt. It was alive and surely it was sick. It was a poor defenseless, but still alive, thing.

He set his basket down and crouched eye-level with the top of the box. Analyzing the outside for a brief moment, his amethyst eyes caught the word 'Free'. And that was all it said. His eyes swept over the 'Free' thing inside the box. He hesitated for only a second before letting his hand slip into the box, and let a single cautious finger run over the creature's back.

It bit him.

He peered over the box to get a better look at the situation. There was a small puppy biting his finger in frustration, trying to get him to go away. But he knew better.

He got his other hand and scooped the dog out of it's shelter before settling him inside one of his inner coat pockets. He watched and waited for it's reaction, and he was not very surprised that it poked it's brown and curly head out and watched him.

He patted the fluffy dog's head and with a smile he started walking.

"We will be home soon… Suzaku."

[ June 13, 2018 ]

There were three things to do when Master was away.

One, he could chase away that red-colored cat that keeps coming to visit Master.

Two, he could find that girl of Master's and make fun of her.

Or Three, he could wait for Master to come home.

Today, the jurisdiction placed over him was definitely three. Master had promised he would return home early today. As Master's best friend, he was expected to be there every time he returns home and to be there every time he goes away. There was no exception to Master's rules.

Suzaku sat faithfully by the doorway like a good dog. He let his tail wag a bit to show his anticipation, but he couldn't help but get bored. When was Master going to get home?

The door creaked open and immediately Suzaku sprang into action. He pounced onto the person that was entering the doorway and immediately was confused. He was looking down at a young boy with an anxious face and horrid blue hair. This wasn't his Master.

Suzaku let a feel growl resonate deep down inside his chest.

The intruder screamed.

"Wo-WOLF!"

The human scrambled from under Suzaku's grip and tried to escape out the door when he stopped abruptly. Suzaku couldn't see whoever was on the other side, but it seemed to make the human reek like fear.

"L-Lelouch! I didn't know you were coming home today this early…"

The name triggered in Suzaku's mind. That was Master's human name.

"I was j-just stopping by… to see you around… got to go bye!"

The blue haired human ran off quickly, not looking at the cold expression that swept over Lelouch's face.

Suzaku went leaps and bounds to join his Master's side, where in return he got a simple pat.

Lelouch turned his face around away from his 'pet' and breathed a simple but widely used word.

'Shit.'

Suzaku looked up at his Master's face, noting the displeasure clearly in his features. He poked at his Master's side with his muzzle, trying to get him to tell him what was going on.

"Get inside Suzaku. I'll deal with it later."

Also noting the commands Master had given him, he trailed back indoors just to sit quietly by the doorway to wait for his Master to come inside as well.

Lelouch had walked in, ignoring Suzaku as he made his way quickly to the couch he slept on. He collapsed into the gray cushions. He felt like napping right there and then.

He opened an eye as he felt the couch move a little as Suzaku tried to lie down beside him. Lelouch scoffed.

"You know this couch can't fit the two of us."

Silence.

"Fine. I'll make room for both of us."

Suzaku the wolf look like he gave an overly huge grin. He snuggled up together as close as they could and together they both fell asleep.

"You are a good boy, Suzaku."


	2. Suzaku, the Bad Boy

I don't care about reviews now... I wanted to update this so bad anyway.

But even so, a review wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

**[ June 17, 2018 ]**

The door clicked, indicating the arrival of Lelouch Lamperouge, an eighteen year old high school student who attended Ashford Academy. Gifted with intelligence and feminine features, he was widely popular among his fellow classmates.

But even the most perfect princess has her own set of problems.

He lived in something that represented a trailer that was bought for convenience reasons. Despite entering the prestigious Ashford Academy purely on Scholarship he had barely enough money to feed himself and his roommate.

No, more like himself and his pet.

As the lockless and flimsy door swung open Lelouch was greeted by his second problem. A huge animal with pleading eyes gazed up and down at him with anticipation. Then it pounced.

Lelouch never had any real physical prowess in him, nor was it never really necessary for him to have such a thing, but it bugged him at the moment. He was forced to be pinned down by the large animal and get the usual treatment of wet kisses across his cheeks, nose, and ears.

"S-stop Suzaku…"

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle, before he lightly pushed Suzaku in attempt to get the creature off of him. Suzaku complied.

If there were words to describe the dog's face at that moment, it would probably be something along the lines of 'Play with me Master!' The excitement in the wolf's eyes was plain to see. Lelouch could not help but sympathize with his companion. It was not Lelouch's choice to leave Suzaku all cooped up in this shabby trailer for six hours a day, but what could he do?

He found Suzaku two years ago in front of the supermarket while it was raining. He thought it was just a puppy in need and at the time a dog seemed the right companion for him. But how was he to know it was a wolf in that box?

But the more he thought about it, the more anxious he became.

Who leaves a wolf pup in a box like that anyway?

Lelouch looked quietly at the thing in question, who was just sitting there waiting for his Master to speak.

"Suzaku…"

Lelouch's voice immediately caught the attention of Suzaku, and his ears shot up like a tree.

"Why don't you go out and play with that cat owned by the pudding guy… Lloyd Asplund? What was its name… Kaleen I think? No, wait, it was Kallen."

The wolf looked up at his Master and gave some sort of nervous hum. Suzaku had understood what his Master was trying to say, basically. Master wanted him to go play with that red-cat. There was no way he would do that. Ever.

Suzaku brushed his head against Lelouch's ankles, trying to get his Master to realize the one he wanted to stay with was his Master. He would be with Master over that red-cat any day.

Lelouch frowned for a moment before fixing his expression that represented something along the lines of a zombie.

"Okay." He said simply before grabbing his homework for the day.

Suzaku moved by his master's feet and waited. All good dogs waited for their Masters. Since he was a dog too he must follow dog rules too.

It was because Suzaku was a very good dog for his Master.

There was no way he could be anything else, right?

**[ June 17, 2018 ]**

**( Three Hours Later )**

Lelouch glanced down at Suzaku, returning the aimless gaze his companion was giving him. He had the feeling that lately Suzaku had been well, a little lonely. Why did Suzaku always try to stay with Lelouch as much as possible?

There was a simple knock at the door.

Lelouch frowned at the wolf before getting up. Suzaku was immediately excited.

"Suzaku," Lelouch paused before continuing his command, "I'm going to visit C.C. Go play with Kallen until I come back okay?"

The excitement ran easily away from Suzaku's bright eyes. He gave a whimper.

When Lelouch opened the flimsy door, there on the other side was a beige and red clad girl named C.C. Her real name was Cecilia Cinderheart, like if she was from some fantasy novel, so she preferred to go by her initials. C.C gave a slight grin as she peered inside over at Suzaku.

This sparked an unmistakable jealousy inside Suzaku. Why did that woman get to play with Master and he had to play with that red-cat? Why?!

However, Lelouch did not notice the wolf's reaction as he exited the trailer home with C.C. Master was gone.

Suzaku quickly opened the door with his teeth, frantically looking about for his Master. But the last thing he saw was the back end of his truck. Master wasn't coming home that night.

With another whimper, Suzaku felt dragging himself back inside and rebel by hiding again. Master hated that. But before he could return indoors a certain sarcastic meow caught his attention.

"Awe, did the little puppy-wuppy's Master go away? Awe, did he? Look at the sour face! Look at your sour face!"

The cat made almost a retarded growling noise, which was he substitute for a chuckle.

"Shush it, Kallen Stadfeld!" Suzaku returned with an agitated growl.

"It's Kouzuki! I don't go by Stadfeld no more!" Kallen was just as agitated as Suzaku was.

"What are you going to do now dog," Kallen teased, "Now that your Master has left you all alone again!"

"Shut up Kallen!" cried Suzaku, wanting no more of this torture.

"Perhaps the little puppy isn't really a puppy though. What if the little puppy was something else?"

"I'm a dog, Kallen! I'm a dog!"

"No Suzie," Kallen managed a Cheshire grin, "You're not a dog at all!"

"I- I am a dog! What do you mean?!"

Kallen once again made that funky chortling noise.

"You're anything but a dog, Suzaku. You're a wolf. You are a big, scary, mean, angry, Master-eating wolf. And you know what else Suzaku? Your Master hates you. I overheard him tell my Master that he is going to give you to those wild-dog-handlers, you see. It's because he does not want you!"

Kallen ran off, leaving Suzaku alone and to take in everything Kallen just told him.

He wasn't a dog?

He was a wolf?

Master… hated him?

Suzaku sat there shocked, for a good ten minutes before he sprinted off into the trees. He couldn't take it. He refused to stay and wait for his Master just to be taken away from him. He ran off on a blind rampage.

He fastened his blind rage on a certain blue-haired teen named Rivalz.

Breathing heavily, the thoughts in his mind were simple.

He was a Master-eating carnivore. This boy was prey.

And it didn't seem wrong to him at all. He lunged and attacked the boy, knocking him down to the ground.

Suzaku panted, breathed heavily. No, no, no he couldn't do this.

Master would be angry.

Rivalz screamed.

The next thing he knew, he was being tackled down by several large male humans. Despite Suzaku's struggles, he could not break free. Then he was in a cage.

He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing there. But what he did know was that he could, somehow or another hear that stupid chuckle of Kallen's somewhere.

If wolves could shed tears, Suzaku would have broken down crying right about now.


	3. Suzaku, Feeling Unwanted

This chapter comes with extra love to Tainted Ink and Paper and Serena the Hikari of Love. -gives them cookies-

But there is enough love for you, my silent readers, and those of you who have favorited this or put this on your story alert.

All of you have my eternal gratefulness.

Because of you guys, I have the craving to update this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or it's characters.**

**[ June 17, 2018 ]**

Lelouch's cell phone rang, playing that catchy tune that came up when Lelouch had a caller with an unknown number.

Lelouch was having dinner with C.C at an inexpensive pizzeria not to far from her home. It was a nice little date they were having together but it was nothing compared to what they were planning later that night. C.C glanced over at Lelouch's pocket, and after swallowing the cheese she had been chewing in her mouth she inquired.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

Lelouch sighed and withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. Without looking at the caller I.D, he opened it and gave his lazy greeting.

"Hello?"

There was static on the other side, but the caller gave no answer.

"Don't prank call, kids. Now if you will excuse me…"

Before Lelouch hung up though, there was a reply on the other end.

"Hello Lelouch Lamperouge, this is Milly Ashford from the Ashford County Wildlife Control Center!" the caller gave with much enthusiasm.

Lelouch's jaw dropped.

"H-Hello Madame President..?"

"I'm here to talk about your pet that we gave you a license for?"

"You mean Suzaku…?"

C.C watched suspiciously from the other side of the table.

"Yes, that the one!" Milly's voice was obnoxious and annoying.

"You see the animal in question has attacked a civilian today, so we took him under our custody today. He is showing signs of aggression, something we cannot have! We are going to keep him under our surveillance for the next two weeks…"

"No!" Lelouch declared, startling both Milly and C.2.

"N-No?" Milly questioned from the other side of the phone call.

"No," Lelouch sighed, "I'll come pick him up. Now if you will excuse me, Milly."

He hung up the phone before Milly could protest.

"C.C I…" Lelouch started, not knowing what to say.

"Just go Lelouch." C.C was agitated.

How many times were their dates interrupted because of that damned mutt, she would never know. Before she was about to complain and give Lelouch a piece of her mind, Lelouch was already gone out the door. She grimaced at her situation.

"You know Lelouch," she muttered under her breath, "It's rude to leave the lady with the bill."

**[ June 17, 2018 ]**

**( Pulling up to the Wildlife Control Center )**

It was hard for Lelouch to stay optimistic about the situation. It was a good thing Milly and her crew found Suzaku before anyone else did.

Suzaku could have gotten wounded.

Suzaku could have been tranquilized and sent off somewhere.

Suzaku could have been detained by outlaws.

Suzaku could have been killed.

However, Lelouch remained aggravated. He was only gone for thirty minutes and Suzaku had to go off on a crazed rampage. It didn't make sense. Suzaku could wait for hours for him to come home and not even complain. What difference did thirty minutes make?

As he pulled into a parking space he easily switched the stick to park and left the car idle for a moment. What was Lelouch going to do when he went in there?

He felt worse than a mother being called in because her child did something bad. The type of situations when your offspring was caught burning down classrooms while class was in session or carrying a deadly weapon and attacking other students. It was something downright horrifying to relate to. Didn't Lelouch raise Suzaku better than that?

Milly did say Suzaku attacked someone. Are they alright? Did Suzaku hurt them? Perhaps Suzaku had killed them? Lelouch didn't know what to think.

He opened his car door to meet a rush of cold wind. It felt an awful like a bad foreshadowing.

When Lelouch opened the door of the large building he was immediately given reception by the blonde woman Milly Ashford herself. She gave him one of her pleasant smiles that sent a sickening feeling to one's stomach.

"We have Suzaku out back," Milly motioned her hands to the given direction, "If you want to see him, you have to follow me."

Lelouch gave Milly a curt nod and proceeded to follow her.

As they were walking down the hallway, Lelouch couldn't help himself but ask.

"Did… anyone get injured?" he tried his best to beat around the bush.

"No," Milly said in a voice almost out of character, but soon recovered, "Well, Rivals got a bruise."

Lelouch couldn't help but give one of the lightest of smiles.

Milly approached a door and entered a quick key combination.

"Well will be there shortly." Milly said with a smile.

When they came around the large cage that held Suzaku, Lelouch was horrified. It was dark, cold, wet cage that was there only to keep large animals detained if they were proven to be hostile. However, Suzaku was exactly the opposite by the posture and mood. Suzaku looked downright miserable, trying to push himself farther and farther in the moldy corner.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch gasped.

Suzaku's fluffy ears perked at the light sounds of his Master's voice. He quickly turned his head around, looking directly at his Master's face. Then he remembered the all too familiar words of a certain red-haired feline.

"_You're anything but a dog, Suzaku. You're a wolf. You are a big, scary, mean, angry, Master-eating wolf. And you know what else Suzaku? Your Master hates you. I overheard him tell my Master that he is going to give you to those wild-dog-handlers, you see. It's because he does not want you!"_

Suzaku hid his head in shame, some how or another he managed to force himself further in that dark corner.

"He's been like this since he detained him." Milly remarked with zero sympathy.

Lelouch was outraged at Milly's attitude towards Suzaku's welfare. By God, Suzaku was beyond pouting. He swiftly approached his cage, ignoring the cautions set by Milly and a few others. He stuck a hand in and gave Suzaku a familiar call. He made quick noises by keeping his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

"Suzaku, I'm here boy. I'm here. Why don't you come over to see me?"

Suzaku didn't even bother to look at his Master. It was not like he was his dog or anything.

Lelouch frowned before trying a different tactic.

How he was going to regret this later, he already knew. Lelouch sighed. Was there no other way could he persuade Suzaku to stop mourning?

After thinking he just gave up. He took a breather and started to sing.

"I'll be by your side,

Wipe the worries off your mind,

So close your eyes,

Like the night,

Slip slowly in my arms,

Deep,

Like the sun sinks into the sea,

Beyond the horizon…"

Lelouch drifted off. Suzaku had slowly crept up next to him and gave his signature bright eyed expression. But as Lelouch started to stop, it seemed Suzaku came to some horrid realization and began to pout again.

Lelouch stroked the wolf before it could retreat again, carefully caressing it's ears.

"Suzaku, stop it. Let's go home. You know what? I'll spend all of tomorrow with you. You'll always be with me, alright?"

This immediately got Suzaku's attention.

Master had said they would always be together.

So they weren't going to part… ever?

Suzaku's eyes gleamed.

Milly intervened, however.

"Lelouch, I told you we have to watch over Suzaku in case of…"

Lelouch scoffed, "He's fine, Milly. I'll take him home and keep a close eye on him. If anything changes, I will give you a call."

Someone had already opened Suzaku's cage and wolf was immediately by his Master's side. Lelouch quickly reacted at Milly's frown. He took out a leash from his coat pocket.

"Milly, I'll put him on this for the time being…"

It was Milly's turn to scoff.

"You think your flimsy body can keep Suzaku still? I think not. Unless you're thinking about singing to him again, Snow White, I think you might need something else…"

"Drop it Milly." Lelouch simply stated.

Suzaku and Lelouch left the building, ignoring the heated expression from the Madame President.

Lelouch gave Suzaku a soft smile.

_You are one attention hog, Suzaku._

**A/N: **The song Lulu sings was kind of a spur of the moment thing. When I sing it to myself, it sounds like it could be a lullaby. Maybe at the end of the story I'll make an extra chappie with the whole song. :)


	4. Kallen, the Bad Girl

Thank you again for returning to read Suzaku, the Good Boy for the fourth time! Sorry for the slow update compared to the last one, I have not gotten any motivation to write recently. But with the update of the Death Note fanfiction Another Detective, I can say I've gotten a little excited to write again.

Note that at the moment, it is 11:30 (pm) and I should be sleeping. It's late, so the story might be lacking or really bad spelling wise.

And to think, I am planning to update Retribution of R2 and work on my _secret_ project tonight as well. If you hoping for another SuzuxLulu fic though, I'll have you know that it is a **Zero**x**Suzu**x_**Lulu**_ (dun dun dun!) fic. Look forward to it!

Slight focus on Kallen on this chapter, because I wanted to explain what Kallen meant last chappie.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**[ June 18, 2018 ]**

**(Lelouch's home)**

Suzaku Kururugi was the brown-haired green-eyed companion of Lelouch Lamperouge, the poor boy barley making it in society with scholarship funds. He had always been a good dog, waiting for his Master and being a good boy. But things have changed. Before, Suzaku was only scolded for little things like digging through the trash or chasing the neighbor's cat Kallen. However, due to the previous night's incident, Suzaku found he wasn't the dog he thought he was. Suzaku learned he was a wolf.

So today, his Master had decided that Suzaku needed to be punished. He chained up Suzaku outside his shack-like home and left him all day in the blistering late-June heat. Master had refused to let Suzaku inside with the fan.

Suzaku had a lot of time to think, despite the burning rays that constantly made him dizzy, about things in his life. If he wasn't a dog, then should he continue to act like one? If he was a wolf, then should he have a wolf's pride? He frowned at himself. No, no matter what he was he had to be loyal to his Master. What made him different from the wild ones is that he was loyal to his Master. He had a faultless loyalty.

As Suzaku lay out and about, hoping that by dozing off time would pass by quicker, a sudden streak of red fur caught his eye. Suzaku rolled on his back and granted the intruder a gentle bark.

"Hello Kallen."

The cat stopped and turned to look. She gave him a questioning brow.

"Why so familiar, _Wolf_? I thought you would hate me." Kallen snapped tartly.

"Why should I?" Suzaku's eyes dropped, "It was never your fault anyway."

Kallen continued to stare at Suzaku, before approaching Suzaku and nudged him with her muzzle.

"Stop it. Stop it with all the Mr. Nice Guy talk!" Kaleen growled.

It was Suzaku's turn to raise a questioning brow. He rolled over and got on all fours.

Kallen snorted.

"I hate it when you act like a stupid dog. You're not a dog! Live up to your heritage, you stupid mutt!" Kallen backed it up with a hiss.

Suzaku cowered back by instinct, not expecting the outburst, but soon regained composure afterwards.

"Feel free to strike me, Kallen. But I refuse to be like a filthy wild…"

Suzaku didn't finish his sentence because the sudden pain from an outstretched paw.

"You stupid wolf! Stupid wolf! Are you an idiot, you must be!" Kallen jeered without much thought put into it.

Suzaku clamped his teeth together, bracing herself for another strike.

"Why can't you see, Suzaku? You could have ran out of here, away from that stupid scientist Lloyd, and be a free animal?!"

Suzaku paused. What about Lloyd?

"What does that have to do with me…?" Suzaku wondered aloud.

Kallen stopped, realizing her slip up.

"Just because I'm a liger," Kallen stated simply, "He loves using me in all of his crazy experiments that involve creating super powered suits and whatnot. I think it's crazy. It is driving me insane."

Before Suzaku could voice his surprise on learning Kallen wasn't a cat (who would have figured?) Kallen started complaining again.

"Strength of a lion, prowl of a tiger, he says stuff like that all the time. It drives me nuts!"

Suzaku paused, and then mumbled a bit out loud.

"So this whole time you were making fun of me, it was because you were angry that I didn't run away when I had the chance..?

"Exactly!" Kallen cried, "I've never been able to escape because he always finds me. With this chip in my head. I can never escape!"

Suzaku stared with his mouth ajar.

"Couldn't you have told me this when I hated you for your constant teasing?"

Kallen scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Now you're stuck with me! You lost your chance, _Wolf_."

Suzaku was about to reply with something just as tart, but his attention shifted to the red truck that could only belong to his Master. Without a 'good bye' to Kallen, Suzaku left her bristling while he returned to his spot in front of the house and waited for Lelouch.

Lelouch opened the door of his red truck, frowning at the scratching noise as the door opened. It was just another broken part of the truck. There was enough broken parts on that truck that he could spend on just buying a newer car, so he dare not even try to fix it up a bit. He slammed the metal door shut and looked over at his tiny home. As expected Suzaku sat by the door, tail wagging. He followed to wolf's gaze to his hand, which he remembered the white bag and reacted by holding it up.

Lelouch really didn't need to explain to Suzaku what was in the bag, since it was likely Suzaku wasn't going to know by English words what it was anyway, but he felt it was right in this situation.

"It is a diamond hairpiece."

Suzaku looked at his Master to the bag. He didn't understand.

Lelouch removed the hairpiece from the bag, revealing the glittering pink-and-green diamond flower in his right hand. Suzaku oogled at its beauty.

"It is for an important someone Suzaku."

Lelouch approached Suzaku and positioned the flower above Suzaku's left ear.

"Maybe Suzaku, if you will be a good boy, this flower will be yours."

Suzaku knew what that meant. If he was a good dog, he would get that flower. He wanted that flower.

Lelouch smiled, placed the flower in his bag, and went inside.

Suzaku's gaze went from the door to his feet.

Perhaps Master had bought that for him?


	5. Suzaku, the Wise Boy

_Woo Hoo_t for quick updates! I would call this chapter 4.5, since I was planning on putting this to chapter 4 anyway… but I was tired. I wasn't willing to write this part then. So again, it's a hoot for you I updated again!

Right?

Thankies to my reviewers! You know I love you all.

And on a side note:

Serena the Hikari of Love:

No, I'm not turning _this_ story to a ZeroxSuzuxLulu fic, I'm making another one. But, just because I love you to death because you called me an awesome person, the crack story up next is just for you! -Jeanne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.**

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**[ June 18, 2018 ]**

**( Continued )**

Suzaku spent the next hour outside thinking of that flower.

His mind kept wandering to his Master's words. Did Master get that for him when he was a good dog? Perhaps he just got it to tease him? What if it wasn't really for him?

Whenever Suzaku thought of his Master, his cheeks and ears would get increasingly hot. It was a funny sensation for the dog, not knowing what it was. He thought perhaps it was from the intense summer heat, and left it at that. But it never went away as his thoughts continued on Master's flower.

It looked like a flower, yes, but Suzaku could tell it wasn't. It was some sort of shiny thing, jewels perhaps? It was pink on the petals and green where the stem and leaves should be. Suzaku didn't have a good look at the center, but he could assume that its center was a golden yellow. It looked light enough to carry since his Master had easily carried it up and down and all around. The backside was colored some sort of silver, a clip of some sort.

Suzaku lay there in the sunlight now, realizing that it was already getting late and it was much cooler than earlier. As he sat there a new pair of headlights was introduced to his eyes. He barked at the sight. It was a small black car, roundish looking and much nicer looking than his Master's truck. As the door swung open a head of lime green hair already told Suzaku who it was.

C.C glared at the mutt. She never liked the wolf; it was always a hindrance to her. But today it had a certain sparkle in its eyes. No doubt Lelouch had said something to it again. She closed the car door lightly and locked it with the remote-lock on her keychain. Striding past Suzaku easily she opened the door and helped herself inside.

Suzaku stared after her before inching close to the trailer home. He pressed his head to the flimsy walls and listened as best as he could.

"_To give this to you…"_

"_I don't want it, it should be yours."_

"_Me? It would look best on you. I don't need…"_

"_Why don't you give it to…?"_

"_But you defiantly deserve it."_

"_But I…"_

"_C.C, I know this would look best on you…"_

Suzaku stopped listening then and there. It was obvious they were quibbling over the flower. Suzaku couldn't help but sulk. Of course that flower wasn't for him. He was a bad dog anyway, right? And bad dogs didn't get presents. Suzaku buried his head under his legs, trying to hide his shame.

However, when the door suddenly swung open, Suzaku's head popped up instantly. He saw a fuming C.C with a white bag in her hand. She threw it at Suzaku.

"Have the stupid dog have it, Lelouch! You know more than I do it was you who deserved that reward. It was you who should be living in that dreaded mansion. It should be you with the money and power. I should have been the one out here in the trash land. Don't just hand things over like it doesn't matter to you!"

C.C opened the door to her expensive car and quickly drove away.

Suzaku looked after her in worry.

Lelouch was at the doorway, with a pained expression.

Suzaku looked at the flower that lay between his paws.

Suzaku looked after C.C, then at his Master, then at the flower again.

He didn't want it. Suzaku knew this flower was something important to Master.

Suzaku picked up the diamond flower delicately and placed it in Lelouch's hands.

Lelouch started to cry.

Suzaku brushed his head gently against his Master's, trying to comfort him the best he could. But as soon as Lelouch started crying, he had a gentle smile just as quickly plastered on his face.

"Suzaku," Lelouch began quietly, "I sometimes regret things I do. I do regret, but definitely not today."

Suzaku gave Lelouch a puzzled expression.

Lelouch grinned.

"Suzaku, why don't we go out to the park? I'll bring the Frisbee."

The trigger word 'Frisbee' rang around in Suzaku's head. Instantly, Suzaku's tail was wagging rapidly.

Lelouch grabbed the Frisbee from the nail it hung and unhooked Suzaku.

They went to go play Frisbee, like a Master and a dog ought.

Of course, Lelouch didn't forget C.C, but he didn't worry too much about her at that moment.


	6. Bonus Crack: Geass and Ownership

**BONUS STORY: ZERO x SUZU x LULU **_**CRACK**_**.**

**(for Serena)**

**(may contain **_**odd**_** themes)**

**(has nothing to do with Suzaku, the Good Boy)**

**(Just what this story would be in my perspective w/ Zero)**

**(It's a random idea I had)**

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Lelouch and Suzaku had not slept in their dog kennels that night. Rather, it had been to cold to sleep in the outdoors. Their Master had allowed them to sleep indoors by the hearth in his room that night. Even though they were grateful for the sudden pleasure, they were still cold. So they slept pressed together that night skin-to-skin and back-to-back.

Lelouch was the first to notice the sudden jerk on his chain that linked up to his Master. His sleepy eyes followed the metal links to the masked face, no longer facing the direction of his books. Lelouch stayed silent, but his curiosity was too great to hold in.

He crawled his way to Zero's side and sat next to him, glancing up at his Master. Suzaku, who had been abruptly awakened by the departure of Lelouch quickly returned to Lelouch's side in a desperate way to get heat.

Zero looked down at his two pets. That's all he could think of them. He looked deep in both of their eyes, glancing uncertainly at the red ring around their irises. Zero had picked up the pair a year earlier upon knowing their cursed fate of being Geassed into believing they were dogs.

They let their tongue loll out, they rolled on their belly for scratches, and they despised clothing on their skin. They acted just like dogs. But Zero couldn't help but love them as something more. He thought of them as something more than pets.

They had lovely personalities. Lelouch was the thoughtful one, always coming up with plans and ideas. Whereas Suzaku was the more abrupt one, taking action without thought. Apart, they had many flaws, but together they were something beautiful. They were beautiful enough to the point where they could even capture Zero's own artificial heart.

When the devolvement of a Geass-breaker was made apparent to him, Zero instantly thought of the two boys. He could finally break their spell. He could finally talk to them, the two people in the world he loved most, like real people.

But then a sudden horror filled him. What if they didn't adore him as they did now? What if they were disgusted by him for keeping them as such in their Geassed form? What if they didn't remember him?

Zero had been studying it all for the past two months. He knew everything about it, how it was preformed and what happened afterwards.

It was either Zero keep the two under their Geass for the rest of their lives or Zero had to deal with the results of discontinuing their Geass.

What was more important to him, their well-being or his demanding attraction for them?

Now, that Zero looked at the two, it was harder than ever to decide.

Lelouch nudged him, his face full of affection.

Suzaku gazed upon him, eyes full of undying loyalty.

Zero cringed, but he couldn't take it. He removed his mask.

A red beam engulfed the room.

And Lelouch and Suzaku were lying on the floor, eyes open wide in horror.

Lelouch looked up at Zero, who had put his mask back on with a blank expression. Suzaku, who also had come too, gave Zero a torn look.

And for the first time in all of Zero's life, he heard two voices that made his fake heart jump up his throat.

"Thank you Master."


	7. Lelouch, the Brother

"Lelouch, if you could, would you ever leave me?"

A small hand wrapped around Lelouch's, squeezing it tightly as if the owner was scared that something would go wrong if she let go. Nunally looked upon her older brother with huge violet eyes, twisted with pain and hurt. They were sitting quietly together in a large field, Nunally in a white dress and Lelouch is a matching white dress coat. They sat back to back, fingers intertwined in an unbreakable bond. The only other soul around was a girl Lelouch's age with short green hair, who was silently picking tulips nearby.

"Leave Nunally?" Lelouch scoffed, "Maybe I will."

Nunally's eyes teared up, her whole body filled up with different emotions. Lelouch quickly realized his mistake, and attempted to mend his harsh words.

"No! I will never, ever, leave Nunally. Nunally is the only one in the whole world who is exactly like me in flesh and blood. We will always be connected, forever."

Lelouch frowned. He felt like an idiot.

"If you truly believe that, brother.. can you promise me this one thing?"

Lelouch let go of one of Nunally's hands to turn around, and he was greeted with a smiling and gentle Nunally.

"Promise me that one day, in the event where I am no longer around, you will find someone that loves you even more than I do."

Lelouch flinched.

"But Nunally! I will be with you forever. I will never leave you." Lelouch started tearing up.

Nunally laughed a little. She fumbled around in her apron pocket and retrieved a beautiful diamond hairpiece.

"Look Lelouch! Today's Cecile's birthday, isn't it? Why don't you give this to her?"

Lelouch took hold of the hairpiece and took it over to the girl picking tulips. C.C's eyes lit up with joy. C.C immediately put it on, her face glowed with appreciation. She took his hand and she dragged Lelouch back to Nunally, where they started braiding more flower hairpieces from the tulips picked. Later on, Nunally stopped in the middle of braiding two red tulips with an idea.

"Brother.. let me teach you a song mother taught me. It goes a little like this..."

* * *

Lelouch held the small hairpiece in his hands. Suzaku was sleeping soundly next to him, very comfortable and content with the simple pleasure of being by his Master.

Lelouch flipped the hairpiece over and rubbed a thumb over the engraved words on the back.

'To our favorite flower friend:  
With love,  
Lulu and Nunally.'

Lelouch couldn't help but spill tears. He missed his parents. He missed his sister. He didn't want to lose C.C.

He retraced his memory as he absentmindedly wrapped his body around Suzaku.

"Clasping hands around your heart,

Holding it like a small ember,

The sun singing upon the glorious sky,

The moon dancing on an endless night.

I'll be by your side,

Wipe the worries off your mind,

So close your eyes,

Like the night,

Slip slowly in my arms,

Deep,

Like the sun sinks into the sea,

Beyond the horizon.

Close your eyes,

Know you'll be safe,

In my arms forever."

* * *

**A/N:** Wtf.. I actually posted something? Not really.. I had MAJOR writers block till now.. I have written so many half chapters for this.. and I end up with this?! OMG I SUCK. Feel free to brash me if you want.


End file.
